1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an accessory for holding artificial hair extensions, and more particularly to a ponytail holder for displaying and storing drawstring ponytails.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:    H. Preble, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,318, teaches a collapsible wig stand that is adapted to collapse and form its own carrying case. The stand includes a base, a support post, and a dome-shaped top portion that is adapted to receive and support the wig.    Verrecchio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,372, teaches a support rack for displaying several wigs. The rack includes a plurality of adjustable head block support stands movably mounted in a C-shaped channel member. A clamp assembly at each end of said channel member is used for securing said channel member between any two walls.    Imai, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,433, teaches a wig stand having a top portion adapted to support a wig and mounted to a base portion by a telescoping shaft. The base contains a receptacle which surrounds the telescoping shaft and is covered by a cover having an aperture sized to receive said shaft. The top portion includes a plurality of smaller apertures through which pins may be pressed to fasten said wig to said stand as well as a plurality of larger apertures which have raised edges protruding upwardly from said top portion for engaging the underside of said wig and providing ventilation thereto. Also see Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,283.
Other patents of interest include Pabis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,694, C. E. Sharpe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,033, R. Kardulas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,882, T. R. Snow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,891, Wells, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,230, and Malapane, U.S. D430,430.
The prior art teaches a variety of mechanisms for displaying and maintaining wigs. However, the prior art does not teach a device for securing, storing, and displaying individual drawstring ponytails having the advantages described below. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.